twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Biers
Riley was the first vampire created by Victoria when she formed an army to attack the Cullen family and Bella. He got Bella's scent for the newborns, and was the one that led the Seattle newborn army. Riley was told by Victoria that she loved him, but this was just a lie to get him to be on her side. During the invasion, he stayed with Victoria and was killed by Seth Clearwater during the battle between the Cullens and the newborn army. He acted as Eclipse's secondary antagonist and was always in the presence of his "mate", Victoria, the main antagonist of both New Moon and Eclipse. Biography ''Eclipse'' Riley was among the first humans, if not the first, that Victoria changed into a vampire to form her army. She needed an older vampire to help control the newborns. To get him to work with her, Victoria told him that she loved him and convinced him to serve her faithfully. He corralled the other new vampires and told them what their mission was and what they were supposed to do. Riley was also the one who came into Bella's room to get her scent. This was because he was the only mature vampire there besides Victoria. If any newborns had come there, Charlie would have been killed. Thankfully, Riley spared him.In the film, he almost killed Charlie but ran away when Bella came in. When Riley faced Edward in the clearing, Edward tried to convince him to give up the fight by telling him how Victoria really felt about him (she didn't really love him; her mate was James who was killed in Twilight), but Victoria's hold on him was too strong. Riley tried to attack Edward, but Seth got to him first. are trying to kill Edward in Eclipse.]] Riley brought many troubled high school and college students to Victoria in the ark where she could change them without them actually seeing her. This was because Victoria did not want Edward Cullen to read their minds and realize she was behind everything. Riley remained a tool of Victoria's until his death during the battle. Riley died because he made the foolish mistake of being loyal to Victoria, when really she didn't love him at all (which Edward tried to tell Riley) and was only using him to kill Bella for revenge. It looked like he was about to give in, but didn't. As soon as he was going to attack Edward and Bella, Seth came in and attacked him. At the end, he died being betrayed by the woman he loved, the selfish Victoria. But Victoria died as well by Edward by ripping her head off and burning her. Riley was originally from Forks, Washington, the same town that the Cullens and Bella live in. Personality and traits Riley is described as being around Bella's age when he was changed, with vivid red eyes and shining blond hair. He was muscular, tall and handsome and used his new found vampire strength with little tact, like most newborns. He fell in love with Victoria, but she lied to him and he died fighting alongside her. After Victoria changed him, Riley became nothing more than a menace just like the sadistically dangerous and psychotic vampire, Victoria, until they both died attempting to kill Bella. Riley was very loyal to his ally and lover, Victoria. Riley had a strong loyalty to her and remained loyal to her even when Edward raised suspicion. Riley's fatal flaw was his love for Victoria, which would eventually kill him. Powers and abilities Riley, like all vampires in the Twilight series, possessed immortality, strength, speed, endurance, agility, durability, and beauty. Relationships Victoria ]] Victoria turned Riley into a vampire to command her army of newborn vampires. Victoria also lied to Riley, telling him that she loved him. In truth, she simply said that so that he would follow her more devotedly, and was still in love with her former deceased mate, James. Victoria was only using Riley as a tool to get revenge on Bella Swan and Edward Cullen for James' death. Edward attempted to help him realize the truth, but his loyalty to Victoria was so strong that he refused to listen. Moments before his death, Riley desperately called out to Victoria, who took no notice of him. Etymology "Riley", a name of Old Irish origin, means "courageous" or 'valiant". This could refer to Riley's valiance and courage when fighting with the Seattle Newborn Army. The name can also be translated as "rye clearing". Rye is a hardy and sturdy wheat, again referring to Riley's strength and courage. It is also where Riley fought Edward and Seth. Appearances *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Film portrayal Xavier Samuel was cast as Riley in the film Eclipse. Riley is described as a "good-looking college student who joins the plot of villain Victoria to murder protagonist Bella." In the films, Riley was given the last name "Biers" and a new DOB, 10 April 1990, to make him the correct age for the film's release, as opposed to when the book was set.Twilight Lexicon | David Slade Tweets Xavier Samuel Photo | October 30, 2009 References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Minor characters Category:Seattle newborn army Category:Humans Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters